


Under my skin

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Alors qu'il rentre chez lui après une longue journée, Yunho se rend compte que quelqu'un utilise sa douche.





	Under my skin

         La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Séoul. On était en plein hiver, il faisait froid, mais cela n’empêchait pas Yunho de travailler de longues heures durant. Changmin et lui avaient un planning très chargé en ce début d’année et il était presque à se dire que le service militaire serait une délivrance. Il n’avait pas une minute de répit, et lorsqu’il croyait pouvoir enfin souffler il se trompait lourdement. Nul endroit n’était complètement hermétique, excepté son appartement peut-être, mais il ne pouvait y avoir accès que pour quelques heures, de bien courtes heures. Bientôt il fêterait ses trente ans et il ne serait pas sûr de pouvoir avoir un anniversaire paisible. Mais tout ceci, il l’endurait en silence, et avec le sourire, alors qu’au fond il avait juste envie de crier sa frustration et son agacement. Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu’il put atteindre son doux foyer ; il reçut un message de Changmin lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Le poids sur ses épaules s’estompait lentement au fur et à mesure qu’il rentrait, rêvant à une douche bien chaude et des draps bien moelleux. Le cliquetis de sa serrure électronique résonna dans le couloir et il entra en fredonnant une de ses dernières chansons. Soudain, il s’arrêta, constatant que le lustre du vestibule était déjà allumé alors qu’il n’avait pas appuyé sur l’interrupteur. Tous ses sens semblaient s’être mis en alerte, et enfin il entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain : la douche était en pleine utilisation. Les sourcils froncés, Yunho essayait de comprendre ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer chez lui. Quel voleur utiliserait inconsciemment la douche en risquant de se faire prendre à tout moment ? Le jeune homme posa ses affaires sur la petite table du vestibule, comme à son habitude. Il y avait déjà quelques objets éparpillés qui ne lui appartenaient pas, un téléphone, un portefeuille, des clés de voiture… et il reconnut tout ceci, il les avait vus tant de fois. Alors l’expression tendue de son visage fondit instantanément et un sourire illumina son visage. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Jaejoong vienne lui rendre visite à l’improviste.

 

Toujours en silence, il retira ses chaussures, qui embarquèrent les chaussettes avec, et son manteau, le laissant tomber sur le sol avec négligence. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain tout en s’effeuillant : son pull retomba mollement dans le couloir et il défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Juste devant la porte, il retira son débardeur blanc qu’il jeta au mur et laissa son pantalon glisser sur ses longues jambes, et il ne lui restait plus que le caleçon lorsqu’il entra. Déjà la vapeur avait couvert le miroir et les murs en carrelage, l’air était chaud et humide. Jaejoong lui tournait le dos et il ne semblait pas s’être rendu compte de sa présence. Yunho connaissait sa silhouette finement musclée par cœur, ses jambes effilées qui lui donnaient cette allure gracieuse. L’eau ruisselait sur son dos tatoué, il en appréciait la chaleur et le bien-être revigorant qu’elle procurait. Tout à coup, c’était comme si la fatigue que Yunho avait accumulée tout au long de la journée avait disparu à la seule vue de son compagnon dans le plus simple appareil. Il finit de retirer le superflu et se glissa dans la douche sans se faire remarquer. Il le tenait à portée de main, ce corps désirable : la tentation de le toucher était irrésistible.

 

Jaejoong sursauta à peine lorsque les mains de Yunho se posèrent sur sa taille. Il le sentit se presser amoureusement contre son dos, ses formes épousant les siennes à la perfection. Laissant échapper un long soupir, il décida de se laisser reposer entièrement contre le corps de son amant qui l’enveloppa aussitôt. Ses longues mains glissaient sur sa peau, lui caressant le ventre, remontant jusqu’à son cou. Yunho posa ses lèvres sur la nuque pâle qui était à sa portée, l’embrassant, s’abreuvant de sa peau humide avec avidité.

— J’ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il en descendant une main sous le nombril de Jaejoong.

 

Il le sentait frémir sous ses doigts, comme si tout son être avait fondu au son de sa voix.

— Prends-moi, répondit-il.

 

Jaejoong lui attrapa la main et la mena lui-même à son sexe déjà tendu, avide de caresses. En se rendant à l’improviste chez Yunho, il savait ce qu’il était venu chercher. Le désir, le manque, l’envie, la passion, c’était ce qui définissait leur relation. Ils pouvaient ne pas se voir des mois et se retrouver comme aux premiers jours, sans aucune lassitude. Ils préféraient pouvoir vivre autrement mais ils n’avaient pas le choix. Seraient-ils plus heureux en mettant fin à cette relation et en fréquentant quelqu’un d’autre chacun de leur côté ? Ils n’avaient pas envie d’essayer, ils n’avaient même pas le temps. Et surtout, personne d’autre ne pouvait leur faire ressentir ce frisson, ce truc étrange qui était si doux et douloureux à la fois.

 

Il était totalement sous l’emprise de Yunho, de ses mains, de ses baisers. Il se cambra un peu, se collant un peu plus contre lui, ondulant des hanches pour attiser un peu plus son désir à lui aussi. Les va-et-vient s’accentuèrent et les gémissements de Jaejoong se firent plus audibles, résonnant en écho dans la salle de bain. Il commençait à sentir contre ses reins le membre dressé de son amant qui attendait patiemment son heure.

— Tu t’es savonné partout partout ? Tu avais vraiment hâte de me voir.

— Arrête de jouer, répliqua Jaejoong. Embrasse-moi plutôt.

 

Il tourna la tête au maximum pour pouvoir avoir les lèvres de Yunho à portée des siennes. Il lui suçota d’abord la lèvre inférieure qu’il trouvait si sensuelle, avant de venir titiller sa langue. De sa main libre, Yunho lui attrapa la gorge pour approfondir le baiser. Jaejoong était complètement emprisonné par le corps de son amant, et ce n’était pas désagréable comme position. Il appréciait le toucher des doigts de Yunho sur sa peau, se dirigeant à présent vers la chair tendre de ses fesses, caressant la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Et le chanteur gémissait encore d’anticipation, il ne se retenait plus. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation qui mêlait à la fois la douleur et le plaisir. Se donner à Yunho, lui donner accès à un aspect de lui-même que personne n’avait jamais vu, cette impression que tout son corps avait été modelé pour convenir à celui de son amant… il ne s’en laissait jamais.

 

Derrière lui, Yunho paraissait tout aussi excité que lui. C’était comme s’il se retenait de ne pas le prendre avec force contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Il se contentait de le caresser langoureusement, à l’avant comme à l’arrière, jouissant d’un certain plaisir à sentir Jaejoong frémir sous ses doigts.

— J’ai envie de toi, murmura Jaejoong à son tour en attrapant le membre tendu de Yunho.

— Je vois ça.

 

Il lui prit le poignet brusquement et le retourna pour être face à lui. Durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles ils retrouvèrent leur calme, ils se regardèrent avec intensité, comme s’ils se parlaient au travers de leurs yeux. Jaejoong posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Yunho, rougissant.

— Ça va me manquer.

 

Son vis-à-vis l’interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

— On en parlera plus tard mon amour. On est au milieu de quelque chose là.

 

Il se colla un peu plus contre lui, front contre front, nez contre nez. Ils avaient l’air de se fondre l’un dans l’autre. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent au ralenti, se cherchèrent à tâtons, mais Yunho ne voulait pas jouer au faux-prude, et, après avoir coupé l’eau, il s’empara des lèvres de Jaejoong comme s’il était affamé. Il sentait sa jambe glisser contre la sienne, répondant à l’avidité dont il faisait preuve. Le silence remplit la salle de bain tandis que les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas. Le baiser de Yunho descendit sur le cou qui s’offrait à lui, toujours insatiable, s’abreuvant de son être, et Jaejoong s’accrocha à sa chevelure, se laissant aller à quelques gémissements de bien-être. Son amant se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, continuant son tracé bouillonnant sur sa peau, jusqu’à faire glisser sa langue autour du nombril, déposant de petits baisers sur son ventre qui arborait un nouveau tatouage, mordillant la peau tendre et élastique. Jaejoong frissonna d’anticipation, car il commençait à sentir le souffle chaud de Yunho sur son membre en érection. Sachant parfaitement ce qui était attendu de lui, Yunho resta figé sans rien faire, les yeux levés vers le chanteur tatoué. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour de la base et il suçota le bout du gland, tout doucement, jouant avec sa langue sur la hampe, lapant l’eau qui restait. La respiration de Jaejoong se synchronisait à ses mouvements de va-et-vient, la torture était exquise, sa peau brûlait à chacun de ses contacts, sous ses lèvres, sous ses mains, son esprit entier s’envolait. Yunho regardait Jaejoong avec intensité pendant qu’il engloutissait de plus en plus profondément son sexe dans sa bouche, car le voir réagir avec tant d’expressivité à ses gâteries lui procurait un certain plaisir. Les gémissements de Jaejoong s’intensifiaient, Yunho le sentait frémir en lui, et il décida d’arrêter avant l’ultime délivrance. Il se releva, son amant ne semblait pas d’accord.

— Ne me laisse pas comme ça, murmura le chanteur.

— L’endroit commence à devenir étroit, répondit-il en le prenant par la taille pour l’emmener hors de la douche.

 

         Agrippé à son cou, Jaejoong le suivait dans ses pas jusqu’à la chambre. Yunho ne se souciait guère de l’eau qui gouttait encore de leurs cheveux et de leurs membres ; il poussa son compagnon sur le lit et celui-ci rebondit sur le matelas. Jaejoong put admirer le corps de Yunho de haut en bas, sa peau caramel luisante et humide, ses larges épaules… Les grandes mains effilées de son amant se posèrent sur ses cuisses, les caressant avidement tandis qu’il se penchait sur lui, avançant à quatre pattes sur le matelas, embrassant ce corps où il pouvait, des jambes jusqu’au ventre. Tous les muscles de Jaejoong se contractaient à son contact, et le jeune homme s’attendait à ce qu’il continue ses baisers langoureux sur son membre frémissant. Mais Yunho n’en fit rien. Il était avide de dévorer cette peau laiteuse alors il n’écouta pas la prière non prononcée de son compagnon. Il passa sa langue sur le tatouage qu’il arborait sur la poitrine. Always keep the faith. Et il attrapa le téton entre ses lèvres, titillant le deuxième avec son pouce. Jaejoong se cambrait sous lui, gémissant, l’appelant, écartant les jambes pour les nouer autour de la taille de Yunho. Tout son corps criait son désir, mais son vis-à-vis n’en tenait pas compte consciemment. Pour l’instant. Il mordillait le bouton de chair, allait jouer de la même façon avec l’autre, alors que sa main se glissait sur l’entrejambe de Jaejoong, frôlant son érection, caressant la petite entrée qui l’appelait. Il sentait la frustration de son compagnon qui râlait de mécontentement et pour le lui faire comprendre, ce-dernier s’agrippa aux cheveux de Yunho, les tirant presque sous la pression de ses doigts, et son autre main vint lui griffer le dos. Yunho se redressa soudainement, sans prévenir, sans même se plaindre, et saisit Jaejoong par le bras pour le faire se retourner.

— Présente-moi plutôt ton dos puisque tu ne veux pas y aller en douceur.

 

Jaejoong ne dit rien, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il prit un des oreillers qu’il glissa sous son ventre pour surélever ses hanches, et un deuxième qu’il serra entre ses bras pendant que son amant lui attrapa les fesses à pleines mains. Il sentait son regard sur la partie la plus intime de son corps et cela le faisait rougir.

— J’ai peut-être une idée de tatouage, dit soudainement Yunho en lui caressant la ligne sous la fesse. Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas mon nom juste ici ? Je serais le seul à le voir et enfin je serais inscrit sur ta peau.

— Ça te ferait trop plaisir. Tu crois que je suis une palette graphique ?

— Je crois que je mérite bien ma place ici vu le nombre de fois que je l’ai touché.

 

Il embrassa le muscle rebondi qu’il tenait avec fermeté : il voulait le dévorer encore et encore, suivant la commissure des fesses. Jaejoong sursauta lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide lui caresser son intimité. Il enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller, étouffant ses cris tandis que Yunho écartait ses chairs du bout des doigts. Langoureuse torture qu’était la préparation, Jaejoong se laissait aller au plaisir qu’il ressentait. Il remuait de lui-même ses hanches au rythme des va-et-vient qui s’insinuaient en lui, il en voulait plus.

— Arrête de jouer et viens-en au fait ! s’écria-t-il.

— Tu peux préciser ? demanda Yunho sur un petit ton amusé.

 

Alors le chanteur écarta un peu plus les jambes et releva son bassin.

— Jaejoong veut son Little Yunnie, enfoiré.

 

Il ne le voyait pas mais il sentait le sourire carnassier de Yunho derrière lui. Celui-ci se positionna contre ses fesses, son érection titillant le petit orifice qui réclamait son dû. Jaejoong tapa du poing sur le matelas, grognant dans l’oreiller, et, tout doucement, Yunho commença à entrer en lui. Les cris de Jaejoong résonnèrent dans la chambre, amplifiés par la frustration d’avoir été taquiné pendant trop longtemps. Il y avait toujours cette impression de se déchirer de l’intérieur lors des premières secondes ; soulagée par les caresses de son amant sur son membre esseulé. Yunho laissa échapper un râle une fois qu’il fut entièrement à l’intérieur. C’était chaud et serré, il s’y sentait bien. Il se retira d’un coup sec, provoquant à nouveau les plaintes de Jaejoong qui lui attrapa le poignet.

— Je vais te frapper si tu continues, grommela-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

 

Yunho sourit à nouveau et le plaqua férocement contre le lit.

— Sois sage et laisse-moi faire, dit-il simplement.

 

Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, le pénétrant une nouvelle fois, arrachant un nouveau cri de la bouche de Jaejoong. Puis il entama une série de va-et-vient, son bassin venant taper les reins de son compagnon dans un claquement sonore, et il accéléra la cadence au rythme de la respiration de Jaejoong qui vibrait sous lui. Yunho savait qu’il se rapprochait du point le plus sensible de son corps, il ondula légèrement et sentit le soubresaut de son amant qui cria plus fort encore, tout en continuant à lui caresser vigoureusement la hampe. Ses mouvements devinrent plus lents, plus profonds et, tout à coup, sorti de nulle part, il donna une tape sur la fesse de Jaejoong qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

— Je vais… ! s’écria-t-il.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire ce qu’il allait faire qu’il se répandit dans la main de Yunho dans un gémissement sonore. De son côté, Yunho approchait lui aussi le point de non retour, reprenant une cadence plus sèche jusqu’à s’immobiliser complètement laissant échapper un long râle, le corps tremblant. La tension était enfin relâchée et il se laissa tomber sur Jaejoong. Leurs respirations saccadées se répondaient en écho, Yunho lui passa les bras autour de la poitrine, le serrant fort contre lui, et il lui embrassa l’épaule avec tendresse. Plus que jamais ils avaient le sentiment de ne faire plus qu’un. A moitié éveillé, Jaejoong attrapa les mains de Yunho et enlaça ses doigts entre les siens. Il frissonna lorsqu’il reçut un simple baiser sur la joue, presque chaste.

— Yunho, je… commença-t-il.

— Oui mon amour ?

— Tu es lourd, dégage un peu.

 

Yunho ne put s’empêcher de rire et il roula sur le côté, laissant Jaejoong prendre une position plus confortable en se débarrassant des oreillers devenus gênants. Il se lova contre son compagnon, les mains contre son torse. Yunho passa une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de sa taille et il lui embrassa le front. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que sa fatigue accumulée tout au long de la journée ne revienne le hanter et il s’endormit immédiatement. En silence, et en essayant de bouger le moins possible, Jaejoong attrapa le drap et il recouvrit Yunho, et lui avec, jusqu’au menton. Avant de s’endormir à son tour, il l’embrassa doucement.

— Je t’aime aussi.

 

Et Yunho sourit dans son sommeil.


End file.
